Fanfilm
Un fanfilm est un film à petit budget, réalisé par les fans d'une série, d'un film ou de tout autre univers imaginaire, et dont l'action se déroule dans cet univers. Depuis plusieurs années, de nombreux fanfilms sur l'univers Star Trek ont vu le jour. Avec le développement de la technologie, certains de ces fanfilms peuvent aujourd'hui rivaliser avec les productions officielles. Il est rappelé que les fanfilms, quelles que soient leurs qualité ou défaut, ne peuvent en aucun cas être considérés canons, même si des acteurs des séries et films officiels y ont participé. Fanfilms francophones SexTrek Fanfilm français * Episode 1 : Starkon comme la lune * Episode 2 : Kon-fuse Kon-frontation ;Liens externes: * Présentation sur Unification France * http://lologogo.free.fr/page.php?id=87 Star Trek: Le Retour des Moltens Fanfilm français réalisé entre 2010 et 2013 par Benjamin Yoris (byoris@gmail.com) et le club de volley de Sainte Foy les Lyon en France. Il est diffusé le mardi 11 juin 2013 à 20h00 au cinéma de Sainte Foy les Lyon (un petit cinéma indépendant). * Format HD - Durée 1:10 ; Synopsis Une mission de la Fédération des Planètes Unifiées étudiant la planète 3-7-0 dans le système Mikasa ne donne plus signe de vie. L'équipage de l'Enterprise est chargé de découvrir ce qui s'est passé. Une fois rendus sur la planète, le capitaine Kirk, le commandeur Spock et le Docteur McCoy découvrent des sphères étranges responsables de nombreuses victimes. Pour sa première sortie si loin de l’espace de la Fédération, l’Enterprise doit faire face à sa première épreuve... : Retrouvez la video sur youtube Fanfilms Star Trek continues Startrekcontinues.com ;Épisodes * 01 - "Pilgrim of Eternity" Starship Exeter StarshipExeter.com Starship Farragut StarshipFarragut.com ;Équipage * Capitaine John "Jack" Carter * Commander Robert "RT" Tacket * Lieutenant Commander Michelle "Mike" Smithfield * Lieutenant Alissa Moretti * Lieutenant Christine Holley * Recrue Allen Baker * Sous-officier Wayne Galway ''Starship Farragut: The Animated Episodes'' * Téléchargement de Starship Farragut - The Animated Episodes USS Farragut NCC-1647. * "The needs of the many" et "Power source", 2 épisodes téléchargeables (en bas de la page) ;Équipage * Capitaine Jack T. Carter - officier commandant * Commander Robert "RT" Tacket - officier des sciences * Lieutenant commander Michelle Mike Smithfield - chef-ingénieure * Lieutenant commander Henry Prescott - chef de la sécurité * Lieutenant Thelin - barreur (Ce personnage apparaît dans ) * Lieutenant '''Steven Taylor' - pilote * Lieuetenant Alyssa Moretti - officier des communications * Docteur/Lieutenant Christine Holley - Médecin-chef * Chef Wayne Galway - ingénieur sous-officier * Starship Farragut sur Unification.com Star Trek: Hidden Frontier HiddenFrontier.com Star Trek : Intreprid Star Trek Intrepid Star Trek: New Voyages / Star Trek: Phase II ;Contexte: Ce fanfilm poursuit les aventures du capitaine Kirk lors de sa première mission quinquennale (2269-2270) à bord de l' avec de nouveaux acteurs. ;Production: Créé par: Jack Marshall & James Cawley Studio: Cow Creek Films / Retro Film Studios Distribution: http://www.startreknewvoyages.com/ (téléchargement gratuit) Années de production: 2003 - en cours... ;Acteurs: * James T. Kirk ** James Cawley * Spock ** Jeffery Quinn (pilote et épisodes 401 à 403) ** Ben Tolpin (épisode 404) ** Brandon Stacy (depuis l'épisode 405) * Leonard McCoy ** John Kelley * Montgomery Scott ** Charles Root * Hikaru Sulu ** John Lim ** George Takei (épisode 402) ** J.T. Tepnapa (depuis épisode 404) * Uhura ** Julienne Irons (pilote et épisodes 401 à 403) ** Jasmine Pierce ** Kim Stinger (depuis l'épisode 404) * Pavel Chekov ** Jasen Tucker (épisode pilote: 400) ** Andy Bray (depuis épisode 401) ** Walter Koenig (épisode 402) ** Jonathan Zungre (depuis épisode 404) * DeSalle ** Ron Boyd * Janice Rand ** Meghan King ** Grace Lee Whitney (épisode 402) * Peter Kirk ** Bobby Rice ;Episodes: ; New Voyages *400 - "Come what may" (2004) *401 - "In harms way" (2004) *401 - "In harms way - The Special Edition" (2005) *402 - "To serve all my days" (2006) *403 - "World enough and time" (2007) ;Phase II *404 - "Blood and fire: part I" (2008) *405 - "Blood and fire: part II" (2009) *406 - "Enemy: Starfleet" (2011) *407 - "The child" (2012) *408 - "Kitumba" (2014) *409 - "The holiest thing" ;Coulisses: La popularité et la qualité des New Voyages a amené plusieurs vétérans des productions officielles Star Trek à apporter leur talent à la série. * Les acteurs Walter Koenig, George Takei et Grace Lee Whitney de la série originale sont apparus dans la série, reprenant leurs rôles respectifs de Pavel Chekov (dans l'épisode "To Serve All My Days"), Hikaru Sulu (dans l'épisode "World Enough and Time") et Janice Rand. * D'autres acteurs sont apparus, Barbara Luna, Eddie Paskey, John Winston et Mary Linda Rapelye * Denise Crosby de TNG est également apparue dans le rôle de la grand-mère de Natasha Yar. * De plus, D.C. Fontana et David Gerrold, anciens scénaristes de TOS, ont chacun écrit un épisode de la série. Fontana et Gerrold sont aussi producteurs consultants sur la série, de même qu'Eugene "Rod" Roddenberry, Jr., fils du créateur de Star Trek Gene Roddenberry. Comme preuve du succès du projet, son 3ème épisode, "World Enough and Time" (où apparaissaient Takei et Whitney, écrit par Michael Reaves et réalisé par Marc Scott Zicree), procura à la série le trophée du meilleur "webisode" de Science-Fiction pour 2007 par le magazine TV Guide. ;Version francophone Retrouvez les vidéos des épisodes en version originale sous-titrée sur Star Trek: Phase 2 - France Category:Star Trek Star Trek: Of Gods and Men Ce fanfilm a été produit par Renegade Studios et tourné en 2007 par Tim Russ, l'acteur jouant Tuvok dans Voyager. On y retrouve certains personnages canon joués par les mêmes acteurs que dans les films et séries (Uhura, Harriman, Chekov, Tuvok), ainsi que des personnages canon joués par de nouveaux acteurs (Gary Mitchell, Charlie Evans) et enfin des acteurs habituels jouant de nouveaux rôles (Garrett Wang, Cirroc Lofton, Chase Masterson). L'histoire commence lors du lancement de l'Enterprise NCC1701-M, commandée par le neveu de James Kirk une dizaine d'années après la mort de celui-ci. Se retrouvent à bord Uhura, Chekov, Harriman lorsqu'un appel de détresse provient de la planète 633, celle du gardien de l'éternité. Quand ils y parviennent, ils trouvent Charles Evans, décidé à se venger de Kirk. Il retourne dans le passé et tue la mère de James Kirk. Cela crée un univers parallèle dans lequel Gary Mitchell n'a pas pu être contenu par Kirk après sa transformation et est devenu chef de l'UFP qu'il a transformée en une organisation non démocratique et barbare : l'ordre galactique. Uhura se souvient confusément du changement qui a eu lieu, mais pas les autres. Harriman est un capitaine à la solde de l'ordre galactique, Chekov est devenu Ketrick, un résistant. Dans ce monde, Uhura est mariée depuis longtemps avec Koval et vit sur Vulcain, entourée de ses enfants (dont Sevar) et ses petits-enfants. On assiste à une discussion sur le thème de "Est-il vrai que les besoins de la multitude l'emportent sur les besoins d'un seul ?", à laquelle participe Tuvok. Plus tard, après que Harriman eut détruit la planète Vulcain (anticipant sur !), il capture Uhura qui a réussi à s'échapper, puis Chekov/Ketrick. Peu à peu, Uhura retrouve la mémoire complète du monde antérieur et parvient à persuader les deux autres de retourner sur la planète 633. Harriman doit affronter une rébellion de son propre équipage avant d'y parvenir. Là, ils retrouvent Charlie qui regrette son acte de folie et parvient à restaurer la ligne originelle du temps en se sacrifiant. Finalement, Uhura épouse également Koval dans ce monde. ;Distribution : *Nichelle Nichols est Nyota Uhura *Walter Koenig est Pavel Chekov *Alan Ruck est John Harriman *Tim Russ est Tuvok *Chase Masterson est Xela, une esclave Orionne *Garrett Wang est Garan *J.G. Hertzler est Koval *Gary Graham est Ragnar *Crystal Allen est l'officier de navigation *Ethan Phillips est l'archiviste *Lawrence Montaigne est Stonn *Cirroc Lofton est Sevar *William Wellman est Charles Evans *Grace Lee Whitney est Janice Rand *James Cawley est le Commander Peter Kirk *Daamen Krall est Gary Mitchell *Celeste Yarnall est une invitée au mariage ;Liens externes : * site officiel : startrekofgodsandmen.com * article sur Star Trek Expanded Universe * sur Wikipedia (en) Tales Of The Seventh Fleet USS Justice Star Trek: The Romulan Wars The Romulan Wars The Animated Enterprise The Animated Enterprise est une suite à TAS Category:Star Trek Liens externes * * Fan fiction sur Star Trek Expanded Universe de:Fan-Projekte en:Fan fiction es:Fan Film Category:Star Trek